


YeCat

by smrafdwdgfsghw



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Other, YeHae, akhgkad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smrafdwdgfsghw/pseuds/smrafdwdgfsghw
Summary: this fic is brought to you by my desperation to see Yesung with a cat. lol
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Comments: 35
Kudos: 16





	1. 🐈

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to you by my desperation to see Yesung with a cat. lol

“Kkoming, why are you always ignoring me?” Jongwoon tries to lift up Kkoming but the small dog would growl at him as if telling him to leave her alone and give her space. Jongwoon should have known better. He knows how jealous Kkoming is and he should have been more careful when he is playing with Melo.

Kkoming is his favorite, he never denies it and yes he is aware people gets upset when he shows a lot of affection towards Kkoming than Melo. And the number of fans wanting to adopt Melo is alarming. In his defense, Melo is already a loving dog and Jongwoon felt like he needs to make it up to Kkoming since they adopted Melo after her, he doesn’t want Kkoming to feel that she’s being left out.

Today is no ordinary day, Kkoming saw him while Melo is licking his cheek. The look Kkoming gave to him could be describe as someone who saw their cheating husband with their mistress, or maybe worse than that. Kkoming runs towards the kitchen, Jongwoon would want to at least apologize to Kkoming but he already knows, getting near Kkoming would only anger her more and so he left.

Jongwoon will be meeting Hyukjae, Donghae and Leeteuk in his café. They volunteered to be the taste testers of their new cakes and pastries. Jongwoon arrives and sees two familiar figure sitting in the far end of the cafe.

“Where’s Donghae?” Jongwoon asked.

Hyukjae answered him “I tried to drag him here hyung, but he won’t open his door, he said he is meeting someone very important today. Do you think he is hiding something, like a girlfriend maybe?”

Leeteuk shook his head. “Ah, that’s impossible, Donghae can’t even talk properly. What are the chances of him having a girlfriend?”

Jongwoon is about to say something but got interrupted by a message he just received. His mom sent him a message with a caption “someone is missing you.” Attached is a picture of Kkoming waiting at the door, curled up like a ball. And his heart just melts. He should have at least tried to apologize to Kkoming before leaving the house. Jongwoon knows he needs to go home. “I’m sorry, but I have to go, someone I love is waiting for me.” Hyukjae looked at him, questioning his sudden urgency to leave. “But we haven’t finished tasting the cakes. Wait, don’t tell me, you also have a girlfriend?” Hyukjae asked. Jongwoon stood up, didn’t even bother to answer Hyukjae’s question and he hurriedly walked away

“Jongwoon! Is it Donghae waiting for you?” Leeteuk shouted, but Jongwoon ignored him.

Jongjin showed up holding a tray filled with different kinds of sweets. He carefully places each plates on the table. “I’m sorry if Jongwoon-hyung left without explanation. He is kind of having a hard time dealing with a girl.” Jongjin winks at the two individual who is now left with more questions in their head.

Jongwoon opens their front door, expecting to see a fluff ball waiting for him, but it was Melo who stood there wagging her tail and spinning like crazy. Jongwoon picked her up and went to the kitchen where he hears his Mom's call. “Kkoming is probably in your bedroom. I saw her ran there after she heard your footsteps.” Placing Melo in the couch, he went straight to his room and sees Kkoming sitting in front of the door looking at him.

“My Kkoming!” he lifted Kkoming and hugged her tight. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you. You know that I love you the most.” Kkoming made a small squeak sound and Jongwoon looks at her. “Kkoming what’s wrong?” Jongwoon noticed that Kkoming’s eyes are glued on the dog stroller. “Oh, Kkoming wants to go outside? You want to take a walk?” And Kkoming barks and licked his face. Jongwoon couldn’t be happier seeing how excited she is.

When Jongwoon placed Kkoming at the stroller, he saw Melo jumping from excitement. But Jongwoon decided to take Kkoming alone, he needs to let Kkoming feel that she is still his favorite.

“Melo, I’m sorry but I can’t bring you with me. Jongjin is not here and it’s gonna be hard to look after you and Kkoming.”

Jongwoon could only pat Melo’s head as he heads out of their unit. Melo could only wait. Again.

After a few walk on the grass, Kkoming peeing on almost every corner of the park, Jongwoon decided to take a rest at the park bench. Holding Kkoming’s leash and checking his phone on the other hand, Jongwoon suddenly was surprised by Kkoming’s silence. He looks at Kkoming and the dog is just looking at her stroller. “Kkoming, what is it? Do you want to go home? Do you miss Mom already?” Jongwoon decided to call it a day, he stood up and places Kkoming inside the stroller. While walking home, Kkoming keeps on barking and making happy noises inside the stroller. “Kkoming, we are almost there. For sure Mom prepared dinner for us.” Jongwoon couldn’t help but smile. The day may have started off in a wrong way but he is just thankful that he made Kkoming happy again.

“Kkoming, we are home!” Jongwoon opens the stroller’s cover only to find Kkoming curled up with something Jongwoon couldn’t clearly see.

“Kkoming, what’s…” Jongwoon tries to touch Kkoming only to get an angry growl and death stare from the small dog.

Kkoming stood up from the crib and there it revealed what she’s been “protecting” from Jongwoon. A cat. White fur with little black spots under its nose, that looks like a tiny moustache. The cat’s eyes are as blue as the sky, making Jongwoon immobile as he couldn’t process how a cat ended up in Kkoming’s stroller? And why does Kkoming protects it? Aren’t they supposed to be enemies? Jongwoon stood there unable to say a word.

“Oh Jongwoon, you are home. Why are you just standing there? Come at the dining, dinner is ready.” His mom approached him only to get surprised. “Oh my, Jongwoon! Where’d you get the cat?”

Jongwoon looks at his mom they both shared the same puzzled face. Jongwoon wish he could answer that too but he has no clue as well. “I have no idea, it seems like the cat slept in the stroller while I’m taking Kkoming for a walk.”

Jongwoon looks at Kkoming, at the cat and then back to his mom. “What should we do?” Jongwoon’s mom tries to come near Kkoming but Jongwoon stopped her.

“She gets angry when I try to remove her from the stroller, I think she’s trying to protect the cat.”

Jongwoon decided to left Kkoming alone with the cat, at this point there’s nothing he can do but to wait. Wait for Kkoming to feel secure and maybe let go of the cat.

Over dinner, his mom keeps on talking about the tuxedo cat living outside their café, who happens to be getting bulkier each day, probably caused by their customers who gives treats and catfood to the already fat cat. Which reminds him, they should feed the cat at some point. Jongwoon asked his mom if he could give some leftover meatloaf for the cat, since they don’t have emergency catfood in their house.

After dinner, Jongwoon went to see the current situation inside Kkoming’s stroller. Carrying a pet bowl, Jongwoon taps the stroller’s cover hoping he isn’t “intruding” whatever his pet and the cat is doing.

“Kkoming, Cat, come let’s eat dinner.”

Jongwoon looked thru the covers only to find it empty. He looked around the house and saw Kkoming eating her kibbles while the cat is sitting on the side, watching her eat. Jongwoon approached them and sat near the cat. Kkoming noticed him and started barking at him.

“Kkoming, I won’t hurt your cat. I brought some food, see?”

Jongwoon places the pet bowl in front of the cat and the cat sniffs the bowl. The cat looked at him and gave the cutest meow he have ever seen in his life. Jongwoon somehow understands why Kkoming is over protective of the cat. It seems like the cat has a small wound in its hind leg. He also doesn’t think the cat is a stray because it is not dirty and it has a black collar too.

After the cat finished eating, it begins to rub its body to Jongwon’s foot. Jongwoon couldn’t help but feel a bit warm inside. He looked at Kkoming, and then back to the cat, testing if Kkoming will get angry if he tries to rub the cat’s head. Luckily, the cat has a better idea, it jump in his lap and lay there. Kkoming wags her tail and happily jumped in his lap too. Jongwoon couldn’t be any happier. It’s the first time Kkoming did that. He has decided, he will adopt the cat. Screw whoever the owner is, for being irresponsible letting go of a beautiful cat.

The next day, Jongwoon went to the vet bringing the cat and Kkoming with him. It’s best if he bring Kkoming too to avoid misunderstanding again and to gain her trust more. The vet handed him a form to fill up, as he brought the cat inside to run a check-up. Jongwoon asked the vet if he could also bring Kkoming inside explaining the odd situation. The doctor gladly agreed and might as well check Kkoming too while they are at it.

Jongwoon silently reads the form “Pet Owner’s name, Kim Jongwoon.” Jongwoon writes.

“Pet’s name….” Jongwoon thought, he didn’t name the cat. He just consistently calls it cat. Stunned by that sudden realization, he stood there, carefully thinking of what name suits the cat. Looking at the form, it’s the only item that he hasn’t filled up.

The vet’s assistant interrupts his deep thoughts, “Sir, are you done with the form? Doctor needs it for filing.” Jongwoon hurriedly wrote a name out of pressure. The assistant looked through the form carefully examining all items were filled up. The assistant brought up a smile and looked at him “Meatloaf? What a cute name.” Jongwoon nods and smiled back at the assistant. If he had known the cat is a girl he could have chosen a better name.

The vet told him everything he has to know about taking care of a cat, giving him advises and reminding him to come back after 2 weeks for a follow up. The vet said he has nothing to worry about since the wound isn’t deep and it could heal in a week or two.

Jongwoon left the clinic and head onto his car. Reaching a stoplight, Jongwoon saw a familiar figure on the sidewalk. The guy is looking distraught and seems like he is looking for something on the pavement. Jongwoon rolled his windows down and called the said man.

“Donghae!”

Donghae looked at the voice who called him, it’s his Jongwoon-hyung. He hurriedly went to Jongwoon’s car and almost on the verge of crying he said

“Jongwoon-hyung, please help me. Heechul-hyung will kill me!”

Jongwoon doesn’t understand what’s happening but figures he needs to help Donghae somehow.

Donghae sat in the passenger seat. Jongwoon told him to fasten his seatbelt and explain to him what really happened.

“Heechul-hyung went to my house yesterday, and he said I have to take care of Ahjussi. But I lost Ahjussi while I was sleeping, I don’t know where he went. But Heechul-hyung said if something bad happened to Ahjussi, he will kill me. Hyung please help me find him! I haven’t sleep since last night.”

Jongwoon still couldn’t process what is happening, the fact that Heechul wants Donghae to look after an adult man doesn’t make sense.

“Hold on, so where did you last see this ahjussi?”

Donghae was about to answer Jongwoon but got distracted when he heard a small noise at the back seat of Jongwoon’s car. Donghae looked where the noise is coming from.

“Oh hyung, I thought you are alone, Hello Kkoming, how are you?”

Donghae then noticed a white furr beside Kkoming.

“Melo is here too? Hello, Mel—..”

Donghae couldn’t believe what he is seeing.

“Hyung! You found Ahjussi! Hyung that is Ahjussi beside Kkoming, I can’t believe you found him!” Donghae couldn’t help but hug Jongwoon.

“Yah! Donghae stop hugging me can’t you see I’m driving! And what do you mean that’s ahjussi?? I thought ahjussi is a human!” Donghae ignores his questions.

“Hyung, I’m so happy!!! Now I’m safe to Heechul-hyung. Hyung, thank you for finding him.” Donghae left a quick kiss on Jongwoon’s cheek and tries to reach “Ahjussi” but Jongwoon grabbed his arm and restrained it.

“What do you mean by that? That is Meatloaf and she is my cat!” Donghae stunned by Jongwoon’s sudden confession. He couldn’t believe Jongwoon is taking his cat away from him. And why does he named it with a food, stupid Jongwoon-hyung he thought.

“Hyung, I appreciate that you took care of Ahjussi but I’m his rightful owner and I will bring him back home with me.”

They reached Jongwoon’s unit and still bickering over Ahjussi/Meatloaf.

“Donghae, how can you possibly look after Meatloaf when the mere fact that you don’t even know her gender? You keep calling her ahjussi when she’s actually a female cat.”

“Wait, she’s a girl? But she has mustache!” Donghae exclaims. “Look hyung, I even bought milk chocolate for him, I mean her. She’ll love it!” Shoving a carton of milk to Jongwoon’s face.

“What the fuck Donghae, you’ll kill her! You can’t feed random milk to a cat specially a chocolate one!” Jongwoon cannot believe Heechul would entrust a life to Donghae, who couldn’t even take care of his own.

“Okay, okay. You win today but I will come back, tomorrow, and on the next day and on the next next day, to prove to you that Ahju—, I mean Meatloaf belongs to me.” Donghae points a finger at him and walks away only to go back and grab the milk chocolate he left. Still pointing a finger to Jongwoon.

Jongwoon’s mom asked if they were fighting and Jongwoon could just give a deep sigh, and told his mom Donghae isn’t in the right mind at the moment and it will pass. Will it?


	2. 🐈

Name: Meatloaf

Gender: Female

Estimated Age: 2 months old

Weight: 1 ½ kgs

Color: White with black spots under the nose

Eye color: Blue

Owner’s name: Kim Jongwoon (maybe Lee Donghae too?)

If Jongwoon could only wish one thing on that particular day, he wished that cat’s poop aren’t that smelly. He isn’t the type who complains easily when he smell something horrible but when it comes to Meatloaf’s poop, he couldn’t express how much he hates the smell. After cleaning Meatloaf’s litter box, Jongwoon washes his hands while throwing curses and complains and he thought maybe, he should have gave Meatloaf back to Donghae.

But Meatloaf is starting to rub his body to Jongwoon’s legs. As if she’s telling him it’s natural for it to smell that way. Jongwoon lift up Meatloaf and hugged her, brushing her thick fur. He then touches Meatloaf’s throat, feeling the vibration of Meatloaf’s purr. It’s a habit he couldn’t stop doing from the moment he discovered that a purring cat means she is comfortable and she trusts you. And if it means he had to scoop smelly poop for the rest of his life just so he can feel Meatloaf’s purr, then it’s definitely worth it.

Jongwoon got a message from Donghae, letting him know that he is going to visit again, and asking if he needs anything from the convenience store. It has become a daily routine to Jongwoon. Donghae visiting him, or rather Meatloaf and then asking if Meatloaf could spend the night in his house. It’s not that he doesn’t trusts Donghae but Meatloaf is his cat and he isn’t going to let anyone take her away from him, even if it’s just for a night.

Jongwoon is almost done trimming Meatloaf’s claws, when he notices Donghae is gazing intently on what he is doing.

“Do you want to try it?” Jongwoon asked. And Jongwoon swears, he saw a light shining on Donghae’s face. Jongwoon then passes the clipper to Donghae.

“Really? How do I know I’m doing the right thing?” Donghae is holding the nail clipper close to his chest, afraid that he could hurt Meatloaf. Jongwoon then spread Meatloaf’s paw and instructed Donghae where to cut.

“Here, just make sure you don’t cut near the pink line because it will hurt her.” Donghae proceeds in placing the nail clipper on Meatloaf’s claw and cuts it.

“I did it! I did it hyung. I was so nervous!” Jongwoon couldn’t help but ruffle Donghae’s hair.

“Congratulations Donghae. You did great.”

Donghae then took Meatloaf from Jongwoon’s lap and lifted her in the air. But then he stopped smiling and gave a weird frown.

“Hyung, I think there is something wrong with her.” Jongwoon sat beside Donghae and looked at Meatloaf. Donghae then pulled Meatloaf’s whiskers enough for Jongwoon to slap Donghae’s hand.

“What are you doing? Stop torturing Meatloaf!” Donghae looked at Jongwoon, checking if he could do it again without angering his hyung.

“Relax hyung, I’ll be gentle. I will just show you this.” And Donghae pushed Meatloaf’s upper lip and it then revealed, Meatloaf’s upper teeth are gone. They looked over to her lower teeth, and it’s also gone.

Donghae looked at Jongwoon with a sad face. For some odd reason, Jongwoon finds it so cute. And he is sure, Meatloaf is on the stage of losing her milk teeth.

“Hyung, what should we do? I don’t want her to grow up without teeth.” Donghae hugged Meatloaf and whispers. “I still love you even if you don’t have teeth.”

Jongwoon decided to not let Donghae know that Meatloaf will gain back her teeth in time. He looks at Meatloaf and secretly wishes her teeth will grow slow so he could still see Donghae’s cute worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen a cat without incisors? It’s the cutest thing! 🤣😍


	3. 🐈

"Hmm.. now which flavor should I get?" Donghae carefully reads the labels of each cat food available in the food section at the grocery store.  
He wanted to buy something tasty for Meatloaf and he is having a hard time to remember what was the flavor Meatloaf ate the last time he visited her.  
His phone rang and he picked it up without checking who is the caller.

"Ya Donghae, what happened to you? It has been 30 mins since you said you are on your way." It's Jongwoon, who sounded annoyed by something.

"Oh, hyung nice timing! Can you ask Meatloaf her favorite flavor of treats?"

"What? Where are you? Just pick anything. And come here quick! I've been in cat paralysis for an hour now and I need someone to scratch my toes."

"Hello? Hyung? What is cat paralysis? I don't want to scratch your toes. Hello?" But Jongwoon already ended the call.

Donghae can only shrug and quickly picked the chicken flavored treats for Meatloaf. He read online that chicken is the best meat for cats and he can't help but agree since it is also good for humans.  
He noticed there's a sale on fish section and decided to buy salmon too.

On his way to Jongwoon's house, Donghae notices his shoe laces are untied. Putting his grocery bag on the parked bench, he lifted his foot and started knotting the laces of his shoe.  
When Donghae is about to pick his grocery bag, he noticed an orange tabby took the salmon he bought for Meatloaf.

"Ya!! Thief! That's for Meatloaf!" Donghae shouted at the cat. But the cat ran fast and Donghae chases it, determine to get back Meatloaf's salmon.

The cat ran towards a small dark alley and Donghae finds himself lost. But then he heard the cat meowed. Trying to find where it's coming from, took his phone and opened the flashlight to see things clearer.  
His flashlight caught something moving inside an old broken trash bin. "Aha! I finally found you, now give me back Meatloaf's sal— ack!!" Donghae covered his nose. The foul smell coming from the inside of the trash bin almost knocked him out.  
Still covering his nose, he then looked again inside the trash bin and noticed that the orange tabby isn't alone. There's another cat lying inside, and it is also an orange tabby.  
Donghae saw the thief tabby places the salmon beside the other cat. It sat there and looks like he is waiting for the other cat to eat the salmon he stole from Donghae. But it appears that the other cat isn't moving at all.  
Donghae then took a closer look. The cat lying looks a bit older than the thief tabby, her breasts are also noticeable, probably the mother of the younger one. But what bothers him the most is that there's no movement from the mother cat.

And then realization hits Donghae, eyes begins to well with fresh tears. He mutters apologies to the young tabby.

A phone call startled him.

"Lee Donghae, where are you?! Don't tell me you still can't choose the flavor of the cat treats?" Jongwoon who's been waiting for him for so long sounds more worried than annoyed.

"Hyung, Jongwoon-hyung..." Donghae lets out a sob.

"Donghae? Are you crying? What happened?" Jongwoon asked. Donghae stammers and the only thing Jongwoon catches from what he is saying is his location and someone is dead?

It took Jongwoon 10 minutes to reach where Donghae is, still catching his breath, he found Donghae sitting on the corner of the alley, petting a sleeping orange tabby.  
He left out a sigh of relief when he sees Donghae isn't physically hurt.

"Donghae?" Jongwoon calls. And Donghae hurriedly crashes onto him, crying his heart out from God knows what terrible thing he may have witness in this alley.

"Shh... Donghae, I'm here..I'm here." Jongwoon comforts Donghae, kisses his temple and fondly massages his nape. He doesn't know what happened but seeing Donghae broken like this hurts him.

When Donghae have calmed down and told him what happened, Jongwoon made a decision. "Then let's take him in. " he said.

"What?" Donghae looks at him, tears still visible in his eyes. "Let's rescue this kitten and make a proper burial for his mom." Jongwoon uses his thumbs to wipe Donghae's tears.  
"You said you worry about him, right? Then let's take away your worries by taking him in with us. Okay?" Donghae still looks disoriented but managed to answer him back. “Okay, hyung.”

Jongwoon then cups Donghae's face and looks at him intently. Planting a soft kiss on Donghae's forehead, Jongwoon promises to himself that he'd always protect Donghae's happiness. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to YeHae and their advocacy to help stray cats survive this cruel world.  
> May their encouragement touch everyone's soul. 🐱


	4. 🐈

"Oatmeal, carrots, tuna. Oatmeal, carrots, tuna." Jongwoon listing down the ingredients Donghae had specifically requested for him to buy.

"Hyung, bring oatmeal, carrots, tuna." Donghae repeats over the phone. "Ya Donghae, it's just 3 items, I won't forget. Oatmeal, carrots, tuna. Right?" Jongwoon chuckles.   
Finds it cute when he hears Donghae talks to the tabby they rescued. 

Jongwoon rarely visits Donghae in his house, but ever since Donghae adopted the tabby, he had stopped visiting him and Meatloaf, and Jongwoon just feels like he is being ignored.  
No one ignores him, especially not Donghae. And Jongwoon finds himself walking in a very posh neighborhood where Donghae lives.

Jongwoon reached Donghae's unit. He fixes his hair first before he presses the doorbell. Donghae opens the door and...   
"Meatloaf!!! Ah I missed you!" Donghae then took the pet carrier from Jongwoon, eyes gleaming when he hears Meatloaf meowed at him.

"I'm also here, if you didn't notice." Jongwoon waved his hand and Donghae laughs at him. "Aish hyung, don't get jealous. Come in." Donghae took his hand and lead him inside the house.

"By the way, what are you planning to cook? To be honest with you, I don't really enjoy eating oatmeals." Jongwoon handed the ingredients to Donghae but Donghae then gave him a stern look and grabs the groceries from him.

"First of all, I'm offended as I love eating oatmeals. Second, it's not for you. It's for Meg." 

"Meg? That your girlfriend?"

Donghae then gave him a hard 'no' and burst into laughter. As if on cue, the orange tabby jumped into the kitchen table and meowed at Donghae.   
"This is Meg." Donghae lifted the cat and raises its paw and waves it to Jongwoon.

"Meg? You know he is a tom cat, right? If you haven't notice 'those' are pretty obvious." Jongwoon points at the cat's genitals. 

To be honest, he finds Donghae's weird way of naming pets cute, being the first victim; Meatloaf who he named Ahjussi thinking it's a male cat because of her 'mustache'.  
But Jongwoon still finds it amusing, and he can't wait for Donghae's explanation this time. 

"Let me finish. His full name is Lee Megaman." Jongwoon was about to say something but it seems like that Donghae isn't done yet with his explanation.   
"because hyung, look at his calves." Donghae lifted one of Meg's leg. "They are abnormally big! Just like Megaman!” Donghae lets out a soft chuckle and turns to Jongwoon. “This cat can kick me in the face and I would still thank him."   
Donghae then kisses the cat's forehead and as a response, the cat licks him on the cheek. Jongwoon suppresses his laugh, and sometimes he wonders what’s really inside of Donghae’s brain.

~

"Okay! It's done!" Donghae holding two pet bowls containing the homemade catfood he cooked for Meatloaf and Meg. "I hope they like it." Clasping his hands as he waits for the two cats to dig in on the food.  
Meg starts eating the meal right away, but Meatloaf only licks a bit, sniffs the food then completely ignores it. 

"Meatloaf what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Donghae then took the pet bowl, places his pinky finger and tasted the catfood.

"Hmm. hmm.. it's not bad." Donghae looked at Jongwoon. "Here hyung, try it. And tell me honestly if it's bad." Jongwoon shook his head. "Donghae that is disgusting. Meatloaf already licked that!" 

But it appears that Donghae is determined to make him eat the catfood. "Aish, hyung you are so picky. You know I tasted Meg's dry food once and I must say, they are pretty tasty."   
Jongwoon can't believe what he is hearing. He thought he already knows how Donghae is a bit eccentric from the others but it still surprises him. 

"Come hyung, taste this." And Jongwoon isn't sure if protecting Donghae's happiness also means eating catfood once or twice in his life.


	5. 🐈

Jongwoon invited Donghae for lunch at Mouse Rabbit. He specifically asked Jongjin to reserve the Underground only for them. It would have been a perfect lunch date for Jongwoon if only Donghae left Meg at home. Now, Donghae is preoccupied with entertaining him and looking after Meg. 

"I'm sorry hyung, you were saying?" Donghae reaching for Meg's leash, trying to make the cat stay in one place. Jongwoon is going to say something when Jongjin interrupts them, placing their iced americano on the table.

Jongwoon then starts sending help signal to Jongjin using his eyes and good thing his brother is a smart one and received the signal well. They both look at Donghae who is struggling to hold Meg in his arms.

"Ah Donghae-hyung, maybe Meg wants to use the bathroom? Let me take her outside." Jongwoon lets out a sigh of relief as he watch Jongjin leave the room.

Donghae took a sip of his iced americano, while his other hand scrolls thru his phone. Jongwoon heavily exhales, finding the courage he needed and took Donghae's hand making the latter drop his phone on the table.

"Donghae.." Their eyes met. Stared for a while and then Jongwoon slowly leans forward, eyes now glued on Donghae's lips.   
They can feel breath coming out of each other's mouth. Donghae closes his eyes as if waiting for Jongwoon to claim his lips. But then, the world isn't really on Jongwoon's side that day.

"Aha!!" A familiar voice startles both of them. 

"Kyuhyun? What are you doing here? Didn't you see this area is reserved?!!" Jongwoon gritting his teeth, would have actually want to punch Kyu if only Donghae isn't holding his arm tightly.   
  
"I know your secret. So stop hiding it." Kyuhyun confidently told him. Jongwoon haven't even confess to Donghae, yet here is Kyuhyun ruining everything he plans for that day.   
But maybe this is what he deserves for putting his feelings on hold for a long time.

"I'm not hiding it! I love Donghae and I'm not afraid to tell it to the whole world! It's just.. I want him to know it from me first." Jongwoon turns to Donghae who is already teary eyed from his sudden admission. Here goes to nothing, Jongwoon thought.

"Donghae, it took me long for me to say this. But I know now that I cannot live my life knowing you are not mine. And I also promise to always protect your happiness... I love you." Jongwoon confessed.

But before Donghae could answer, Kyuhyun interrupts them again. "Oh not that secret, hyung. We already know that. What I'm talking about is the cat! We saw a fat cat in the balcony. Now stop hiding it from us or else I'm going to steal Donghae-hyung from you." 

  
Jongwoon grabs Donghae's head and hugs it close to his chest, protecting it from Kyu who wants to steal his Donghae away. Kyuhyun begins to tug Donghae's arm and it angers Jongwoon so he tries to kick Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" They all look at the same direction and found Ryeowook holding Meg with him. "I found the fat cat!!!" Ryeowook then squishes the cat in his chest and starts rubbing his cheek on the cat's head. Kyuhyun then joined Ryeowook by lifting the cat in the air and started shouting Lion King’s chant. "Baaaa Sabenya suu buuu nish sabawa." And Jongwoon really can not believe how this day went like this.

  
~

It was a day of disaster. Jongwoon had given up trying to bring up his confession to Donghae. Felt embarrass whenever he thinks about it. They reached the parking area where Donghae left his bicycle. 

"Hyung, thank you for inviting me over. The day may have not turned out the way you imagine it but I really had fun." Donghae said. Jongwoon had let out a sigh of disappointment. He can't believe his efforts will only go to waste. 

"I'm sorry Donghae, those brats, one day, I will ki—." And Jongwoon felt soft lips pressing against his. And from that moment, he knows his life will be filled with memories like this. Nothing but happiness.

~END


	6. YeCat (Extra) 🐈

Donghae wouldn’t talk to him, doesn’t want to talk to him or even want to see him. It’s so frustrating to have their very first fight as a couple with a ridiculous reason too, and Jongwoon is so close to snap and shake Donghae til he realize that what he is doing to him is unfair.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But what else do you want me to do? You do know it is beyond my control.” Jongwoon isn’t really the type to apologize when he knows it isn’t his fault, but to Donghae he just surrenders and accepts his defeat.

“I know. But hyung. Just, my heart. I feel jealous. So much.” Tears starting to bead on Donghae’s eyes and Jongwoon can’t help but hug him tightly. 

He thought what really happen?

It was when he started visiting Donghae. Practically, he’s been visiting him almost like everyday and of course it also means seeing Meg as well and the cat starting to take a liking at him. They grew close and seriously, that cat can cure his insomnia instantly. When they lazily rest in the couch and Meg lie in his stomach, all the purring and soft blinks the cat gives to him makes his anxious body relax and within minutes, he’s sleeping like a baby. 

There’s one time he asked Donghae why he is sitting on the floor and was told “Because the weather is too hot, the tiles feels great on my skin and also, Meg is sleeping here too.” So Jongwoon sat on the nearby couch and it didn’t take a minute until Meg jumps onto his lap and sleeps. It didn’t occur to him that it made Donghae jealous.

It is so childish. Yes it is, there is no other explanation on Donghae’s behavior but Jongwoon isn’t going to invalidate his feelings. What he wanted to do is to let him know, Meg isn’t taking sides but it could have a scientific explanation why the cat likes him more. 

“Maybe Meg felt that I’m always tired. He tries to heal me by sleeping beside me or purring endlessly.” He said. Only to have Donghae answered back with “but I’m also tired! I get more schedules than you do.” And everytime he pays a visit, Donghae would whine and sulk whenever Meg choose to sleeps beside him.

~~~

“Are you really gonna ignore me for the rest of my life?” Jongwoon is calm but Donghae can feel his patience is running low. In his defense, he doesn’t mind when Megaman likes Jongwoon more, what triggers him the most is how Jongwoon obnoxiously tells him how much his cat loves him more. 

“Fine, if you really don’t want to fix this then I’m just gonna go home. No point of staying here if you’re just going to ignore me.” Jongwoon stood up from where they were sitting. But before he could take a step, Donghae is already hugging him from behind. Embracing him even tighter when he places his hands over Donghae’s. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I promise, I will try not to get jealous.” Donghae sobs. Trying his best to stop Jongwoon on facing him because he felt embarrassed by his behavior but Jongwoon still manages to face him by force. Jongwoon lifted his chin and planted a searing kiss on the lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As they were about to seal their love with another kiss, their cat, Meg meowed loudly at them. 

“I think he’s now the jealous one.” Jongwoon chuckles. 

Donghae looked at Meg and said. “Sorry, but Jongwoon-hyung loves me more.” Donghae patted Meg’s head. The cat struts in circle in return, showing him his butthole. Leaving them laughing to Meg’s bratty behavior.

~~~

That night, Jongwoon stayed over at Donghae’s house. After watching some documentaries in the internet, Jongwoon found Donghae sleeping peacefully beside him. It’s his chance to study Donghae’s perfect face. Admiring every inch of Donghae’s skin, his moles and even the fine lines between his mouth and eyes. Jongwoon can’t help but feel lucky. 

But then Meg suddenly jumps in bed, disturbing his stalkerish deed. The cat walked over between them and looked at him. 

“Meg, shhh.. Donghae is sleeping.” Jongwoon whispered. But the cat ignores him, had stepped above Donghae’s chest and lie there. 

Jongwoon was so surprised of what had happened, he wanted to get evidence that Meg finally chooses Donghae over him. 

As he was about to take a picture, Donghae woke up.

“Hyung, what’s going on? What’s this heavy thing in my—“ Donghae snapped awake when he realized that Meg is sleeping in his chest. 

“Hyung!!! He loves me! Oh my heart, he finally chose me!” Donghae’s eyes gleams with happiness and had finally felt a sense of completion.

“I’m happy for you.” Jongwoon smiles.

“But hyung, there’s a problem.” Silence.

“I really need to use the bathroom!” Donghae cries.

And Jongwoon could only laugh on Donghae’s predicament. He can get use to this, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My supposed YeHae week entry Day 4. 😂😂😂


	7. YeCat (Extra 2) 🐈🎄

"Hyung, why do you need these boxes? How about your shoes? Where should we put them?" Jongjin asked. 

"I don't know. Donghae just told me to bring as many boxes as I can. Here, I bought a shelf so we can transfer my shoes in a safe place." Jongwoon said. From what he remembered, Donghae said he needs to bring the boxes in his place early in the morning. Donghae didn't say what's it for, he just said "It's a surprise, hyung".

And here he is stuck with Jongjin, removing his shoes in their boxes, wondering if it's too late to back out because after all, these boxes means so much to him too as he likes to collect shoes. But then, Donghae is more precious than any other shoe boxes out there and so he just shrugs and set aside his sentimental self if it means making Donghae happy.

It was around 11 in the evening when they finished with the boxes, Jongwoon set-up his alarm to 6am, whining silently because he hates waking up early. He was about to put his phone down when an incoming call shows up on his screen.

"Hello hyung, are you sleeping already?" It's Donghae. Jongwoon suddenly felt his tiredness fading just by hearing Donghae's voice.

"No, not yet. Why are you still awake? You said we should meet early." He can hear Donghae's soft giggles from the other line. Why is he always cute, Jongwoon thought.

"I'm just excited for tomorrow! Anyway, you need to rest. Good night, hyung!" Donghae said.

"Okay, good night Donghae." Jongwoon answered. But then no one wants to drop the call until Donghae reminds him of something.

"Hyung, aren't you forgetting something?" Why does it feels like he can see Donghae's pout when he said that, Jongwoon thought.

"Hmm.. See you tomorrow?" Jongwoon said.

"I hate you."

"Even if you hate me, I'll still love you." Jongwoon declares.

Silence.

"Donghae? Are you still there? Hello?" Jongwoon worriedly asks.

"Sorry hyung, it's just. I'm melting by your words. And I don’t know, I feel lucky that you are always so patient and understanding towards me. Even if I’m a brat to you." Jongwoon laughs softly. If he had the choice he’ll come running to Donghae’s house just to show him how much he truly loves him.

"I’m sorry, hyung for saying “I hate you”. That is not true. In fact, I really really love you, Jongwoon-hyung." Donghae said. "Now sleep. I know it's hard for you to do it but please get some rest." 

Jongwoon ended the call with some more "I love yous" because he knows how Donghae likes to hear it. He tries to sleep but the thought of seeing Donghae the next day make him more anxious and he wonders if he’ll ever get over that feeling of excitement.

~~~

  
The next morning, Jongwoon brought the boxes to Donghae’s house. It was a struggle to carry those boxes but he somehow feels triumphant when he finally reach Donghae’s unit.

”Good morning, Jongwoon-hyung. Come inside, I prepared breakfast for us.” Donghae took some of the boxes from Jongwoon’s hand so Donghae can claim his now empty hand to lead him inside the house.

Jongwoon was greeted by Meg, rubbing his body on his legs and continuously meows at him.

”Good morning, Meg. Did you miss me?” Jongwoon lifted the cat. He only then noticed the things on Donghae’s living room. When he was about to ask Donghae about the things on his coffee table, he was startled by a sudden ring of Donghae’s landline.

Donghae picked up the phone and glances at him. Donghae then tries to lower his voice making it difficult for Jongwoon to hear what he is saying. _Suspicious._ Jongwoon thought.

After their breakfast, Donghae showed him a drawing of what seems to be a Christmas tree.   
  


“So, you asked me to bring you these boxes so we can make a Christmas tree out of it?” Jongwoon raises his eyebrow.

”Yes, hyung. Now hurry. Start tying the ribbons and make sure they look pretty. I’ll start glueing these boxes together.” Donghae pushed him. Jongwoon wants to ask more but the latter is already too focused on what he is doing. Jongwoon could only sigh.

~~~  
  


The Christmas tree box they made looks amazing. Since they used his precious shoe boxes, it looks sturdy and bigger. But it still puzzles Jongwoon why they had to create this tree in the first place.

”Now come on, hyung! We need to give this present to our friends!” Donghae said.

“Friends?” Jongwoon asks.

“Just follow me, you’ll know soon!” Donghae winks at him.

~~~

Jongwoon lets Donghae drive his car since he has no idea about their destination. While on the road, Donghae is quiet. But Jongwoon is still bothered about the phone call Donghae got earlier so he asked.

”Ah, that? It’s where we are going. They just want to confirm if we are visiting today.” Donghae smilingly said to him.

”Look, we are here.”   
  


It’s an animal shelter for cats. Jongwoon would always tell Donghae how he wants to help cats in anyway he can but he just doesn’t know where to start.   
  


They were greeted by the staff of the shelter, thanking them for being generous and for bringing a Christmas present to the lonely cats at the shelter. Jongwoon just learned that Donghae has been donating and helping the cats to find their forever home. And it just fills his heart knowing how Donghae has always been so thoughtful and caring.   
  


They watch the cats sniffs and tries to play the ribbons of the Christmas tree. Some cats had already claimed the boxes and lie there to sleep. Jongwoon can’t believe his precious boxes can bring happiness to the lonely cats at the shelter. It’s all thanks to Donghae who carefully planned it, he just hopes he didn’t keep it as a secret.

“Donghae, you should have told me about this. You know I will love doing this as well.” Jongwoon whines.

“But it’s my surprise. Because I know how you always want to help more cats but you are too preoccupied so I try to do whatever help we could do for them.”   
  


“Besides, if I told you about the Christmas tree is for the cats, I bet you’ll put more effort and we might not finish it in time.” They both laugh.

“I’m sorry, Donghae.”

“For what?” Donghae got confused by Jongwoon’s sudden apology.

“Because earlier when you were on the phone, trying to hide your conversation with the staff, I thought you were cheating on me. I’m sorry if I doubted you.” Jongwoon lower his head. Too embarrassed to face Donghae but soft hand suddenly squeezes his palm.   
  


“Hey Jongwoon-hyung. I don’t think I have ever told you this. But I don’t think I have ever love someone the way that I love you.”

Jongwoon met Donghae’s eyes, sparkles as he declares his feelings towards him. And Jongwoon can’t help but to plant a kiss on Donghae’s lips.

“I love you, Donghae. I hope you know I also have never love anyone the way that I love you.” Donghae smiled and nods.

“I still have boxes at home. Let’s make Christmas tree for Meatloaf and Meg too.” Jongwoon and Donghae left the shelter holding each other’s hand as they bid goodbye to the cats, hoping their little gift can make their Christmas a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! 🎄


	8. YeCat Extra (2) 🐈 🎇

It's their first New Year as a couple so Jongwoon wants to invite Donghae to celebrate and welcome the coming year in their house. It was his plan to invite him in the first place, but his mom had already called Donghae before him, making him look stupid when he opened the door to a freezing fluff of sunshine that is Donghae, carrying with him his cat Meg, and he wonders if it's inappropriate to cuddle Donghae right there at that moment. But Donghae had already cling into his arm, saying, "hyung, I'm very cold." acting childish, with a foolish smile and making weird shivering movements, and no it is not inappropriate to give this very cold baby a warm hug after all. Meg jumping off of Donghae’s arms once they closed the front door of Jongwoon's apartment, and without hesitation, Jongwoon hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. To Jongwoon, spending the remaining day of the year with Donghae is special and to welcome a new year with him too is how he wants to spend the next years to come.

"Hyung, aren't we gonna go inside?" Jongwoon is still hugging him, he is not complaining. It may not be obvious but between the two of them, Jongwoon is always the clingy one.

"5 more minutes." Jongwoon nuzzles Donghae's hair. His habit of smelling Donghae is becoming unhealthy. Until they were disrupted by Meatloaf who rubs her body to Donghae, circling in his legs, begging for attention.

"Oh my, god! Meatloaf!" Donghae letting go of Jongwoon to carry the cat who wants his full attention. Donghae kisses Meatloaf's forehead, whispering some childish words to the cat and Jongwoon wonders who does Donghae loves more?

"Oh Meatloaf, you are gaining so much weight! Jongwoon-hyung must have been feeding you six times a day, right?" Donghae glancing at Jongwoon who just stares at them, judging the way he talks to the cat.

"Let's go inside, Donghae. Mom and Dad wants to see you." Jongwoon said.

~~~

Donghae greeted Jongwoon's parents, who are busy preparing for the New Year's eve feast. Donghae had asked if he could help in the kitchen but was told he should relax and spend time with Jongwoon instead. So they decided to stay at Jongwoon's room together with their pets. It was a delight to know that Jongwoon's dogs, Kkoming & Melo love Meg too, the same way they love Meatloaf. 

"Hyung, can I sleep? I don't want to yawn later in the countdown. Please?" Jongwoon ruffles Donghae's hair, gave him a nod and tucked him in his bed. Soon, he can feel that Donghae's already in the dreamland, wondering why his brows are furrowed so bad, and facial expression seems a bit worried. Jongwoon massages Donghae's wrinkled brows to comfort him, he felt happy because it makes Donghae smile in his sleep. Jongwoon can't help but to kiss Donghae's nose and he wonders will he ever get tired of Donghae's cuteness? Maybe never.

He watched Donghae sleep some more and something about it makes him feel comfortable, making his body surrender to slumber. He finds himself sleeping next to Donghae.

~~~

Jongwoon woke up without Donghae beside him. He checked his side clock and it says it's 10 in the evening. He can't believe he slept for too long. Donghae then emerged from his bathroom inside his room, freshly showered, rubbing the towel to his damped hair.

"Hyung, take a bath now. Your mom says dinner is almost ready." Donghae said.

"Can I just take a bath after the countdown?" Jongwoon whines.

"You know, I do love you a lot but you are sometimes disgusting. Go take a bath! It's bad to welcome the new year with dirtiness." Donghae throws his used towel to Jongwoon. It landed on Jongwoon's face making him feel cold. He whines some more but Donghae pulled him up and drags him inside the bathroom. "If you don't take a bath, I won't let you hug me." Donghae warns. Jongwoon pouts, he knows he can't win with that declaration.

~~~

The new year dinner at the Kim's is too homey for words. Jongwoon's mom cooks the best rice cake soup, making Donghae eat more than one serving. They finished eating their food 30 minutes before the new year countdown. They all feel excited and hopeful, wishing all the bad things from the old year won't happen again to the coming one. Jongwoon held Donghae's hand, they are standing beside each other looking outside the window, watching fireworks beautify the night sky. 

"Donghae, you are the best thing that had ever happened to me this year. I can't imagine my life without you and I hope we get to spend more Christmas and New Years together." Jongwoon kissed Donghae's knuckles and rubs it with his thumb after.

"Jongwoon-hyung. I lo—" His words were cut off by the clock's chime, signaling it's the start of the new year. Everyone in their house is greeting each other happy new year, hugging and smiling. Their moment were lost by a sudden loud meow coming from the living room. Jongwoon hurriedly went to where the meow is coming from and he was surprised to see Meatloaf under their Christmas tree, with two little kittens fighting for their mom's milk. Two kittens, one is pure white and the other is a spitting image of Meg.

"Hyung, what was that meow? Is that Mea—.. Holysh— Why are there baby kitties here?" Donghae was confused and shocked to see new born cats, he didn't know that Meatloaf was pregnant.

"Why you didn't tell me Meatloaf is pregnant??" Donghae protests. They stared at Meatloaf, who licks the blood off of her babies.   
  


"I thought you already know? Didn't I tell you?" Jongwoon said. 

"No???! Who is the father by the way?" Donghae asks. As if on cue, Meg emerged from somewhere, sniffs the kittens and then lick each one, helping Meatloaf clean their babies.

"It’s Meg?!" Donghae lashes out. He looked at Jongwoon who is controlling his laughter and he wonders why he isn't concern at all with the situation. He hits Jongwoon's arms whining and crying because he lets their precious babies do some "immoral" things while he isn’t looking. Jongwoon catches Donghae’s fists and wrapped the latter in his arms.

"How could you let them to that, hyung? My babies are no longer innocent." Donghae sobs on Jongwoon’s chest.

"I’m not even there when they did it, how could I stop them?” Jongwoon retaliates.

“There's nothing we can do but help them raise their babies." Jongwoon said while patting Donghae's back.

"And don't you think their babies looks so cute? Just look at them." Donghae looked at the tiny paws kneading Meatloaf's skin, he can't help but cry some more because these are their precious Meg and Meatloaf's babies. He wipes his tears away, and gave a smile to the two young parents. He strokes Meatloaf's head gently and Meg's too. "I'm sorry Meg and Meatloaf, I was just upset because you are both so young to even start a family. Don't worry, me and Jongwoon-hyung will make sure your kids will grow healthy and strong." Donghae looked at Jongwoon who gave him a reassuring smile.

Soon, Jongwoon's parents and Jongjin approached them and curiously watch the new born kittens. Jongwoon's mom brought a box to transfer the babies to a safer place. Melo and Kkoming barks at the newborns, and Jongwoon is a bit worried, hoping his two dogs accepts Meatloaf's kitties too. They moved them inside Jongwoon's room to make Meatloaf feel safe. 

Jongwoon sat in front of the box, he wants to make sure Meatloaf is comfortable enough with her current set up. Donghae entered his room with two cups of hot chocolate with him, he handed a cup to Jongwoon. They sat beside each other, sipping their hot drink and just cooing over the new kitties in their life.

"Hyung, I missed the chance to say this earlier." Donghae suddenly spoke. He took Jongwoon's cup and placed it on the bedside table. He held both of Jongwoon's hands, thumb rubbing against Jongwoon's fingertips.

"Jongwoon-hyung, thank you for taking care of me for the past years. And I expect you would continue loving me even though I give you headaches sometimes.” Jongwoon laughs. Donghae slaps his hand and “hyung, I’m not yet done, let me finish.” Jongwoon zips his lips using his fingers.

“I’m sorry if you ever find me too much to handle but even if I’m like this, you will always have my heart. I love you, Jongwoon-hyung. And, me too. I want to spend more Christmas and New Years with you too." Donghae planted a kiss on Jongwoon's lips. It was a mild kiss but Jongwoon deepens it, making Donghae’s eyes widened. Jongwoon laughs softly thru their kiss. They both close their eyes, wondering if they have always felt this kind of intense desire to each other. Jongwoon softly ended their kiss with little pecks on Donghae’s lips then nuzzles against the latter’s cheek. Both smiling against each other’s lips, it was a good start. They welcomed their new year with a new life and promises they hold closely, keeping it from breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! 🥲🎇


End file.
